


Tea For Three

by Purrdence



Series: Tea for Three [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts are awesome!, Bucky's footrubs are divine, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dancing, Do the English like tea?, Hand Jobs, Marshmallows do not make good beds, Multi, Not completely Agent Carter compliant, Polyamory, SO MUCH TEA, Steve is a fast learner, Steve is a tea virgin, Steve is kinda a virgin, Tea, That Red Dress, Threesome - F/M/M, immodest orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdence/pseuds/Purrdence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I came to say I’d changed my mind about going dancing. I want to go dancing. Right now, actually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чай для троих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213536) by [Red_Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally)



> With thanks to my beta reader, Gemfyre!

November, 1943

\--------------

“Maybe she’s got a friend.” Steve’s mouth curls up into a smirk as he teases Bucky, finally able to turn the phrase back on his friend after all these years. All he gets in reply is a grunt as Bucky sits back down at the bar and picks up his neglected drink.

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Steve claims his glass mug of stout, also forgotten when Peggy Carter had shown up in That Red Dress, taking a sip as he sits down on the stool next to Bucky. He’d be thinking about how that dress clung to her in the right places for nights to come. “You know, this is better than the stuff back home,” he remarks. “Must be the water.”

Several long moments go by with the only sound from Bucky is the gentle rattle of the ice hitting the sides of his glass as he drains it. “C’mon Buck, it’s not so bad,” Steve says, trying to sound encouraging. “You were bound to get knocked back by a dame at _some_ point in your life…”

“We prefer to be called ‘ladies’, if you don’t mind, Rogers,” comes a clipped English voice to Steve’s left. Peggy takes the mug out of Steve’s hand with little resistance as he sits there with a slack jaw, taking a long sip of the stout before handing it back to him. She looks rather shaken up and several shades less confident than she had been earlier. “’Women’ is also a good term.”

“Is she always this bossy?” Bucky murmurs approvingly to Steve, using the moment of gobsmacked silence from the Captain to lean in and steal what is left of Steve’s stout, since Bucky has drained his own glass. For the second time, Steve does nothing to stop it.

“Oh, you haven’t seen the half of it, Sergeant Barnes,” Peggy says with a wry smile. 

“She’s got a mean right hook, I can vouch for that,” Steve offers, pushing his stool back so he isn’t blocking the view between Bucky and Peggy. When Bucky’s eyebrows go up in concern, Steve adds quickly, “She didn’t use it on _me_ , but the guy she did punch deserved it. He was a huge jerk.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Bucky says to Peggy, draining the large mug dry. He gets to his feet. “Should I go get another round?” 

“Well…” Peggy replies before Steve can get a word in. She gets up, pulling her dress down at the back where it rode up when she sat down. The shaky smile she gives is directed mostly at Steve. “I came to say I’d changed my mind about going dancing. I want to go dancing. Right now, actually.”

Bucky sits back down like a marionette with his strings cut. “Oh,” he says weakly. He tries to put a brave face on for Steve, but disappointment creeps around the edges of his mask. “Well you two go have fun…”

Steve looks from Bucky to Peggy, torn between concern for Bucky and his desire to spend time with Agent Carter. He’d been hoping for the later for a while now. “I -“

“I was, in fact, talking to both of you,” Peggy childes, hands going on hips as she sighs a little exasperatedly at Bucky’s reaction. “I have it on good authority that Steve doesn’t know how to dance properly and that you’re quite light on your feet, Barnes.”

“It’s true,” Steve confirms, nodding. 

Bucky looks sideways at Steve, guessing who the source of information is. “You realise he’s biased, right?”

“Also,” Peggy continues. “It would be rude of me to tear Steve away from your company so soon after… what happened. Considering how highly Steve thinks of you, it would be lovely to get to know the person I just helped him risk life and limb, and court martial for.”

Usually it would be just Steve that would be blushing at a time like this; indeed, his cheeks were already a faint shade of red as Peggy spoke. But it was Bucky’s cheeks that quickly went a bashful shade of red. “Well, when you put it _that_ way…”

“I do put it that way,” Peggy replies as she turns and saunters out of the pub, past the table where the rest of the squad Steve’s selected sit drinking. The men are dumbfounded for the second time that night as Steve and Bucky follow Agent Carter out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s a club at the end of this street. I’ve been meaning to visit since the SSR brought me back to London, but I just never seemed to be able to make the time,” Peggy explains as she walks briskly along the footpath, Steve on her left and Bucky to the left of Steve. “Or have someone worth going with.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what brought you back to the pub?” Steve asks as they stop at an intersection, waiting for the constable directing traffic to indicate it was safe for them to cross.

“A woman’s allowed to change her mind,” Bucky says, stepping out onto the road when he thinks it’s safe and ignoring the bellow of the constable. Steve and Peggy follow when the policeman indicates it’s appropriate to cross, muttering apologies for Bucky’s indiscretion. 

“I don’t mind the question,” Peggy says once they’ve caught up with Barnes and the three are walking side by side again. “Not long after I left you two, I was trying to flag down a cab and when one finally pulled over, this woman gets out of it. Turns out, I know her. I hadn’t seen her in a few years, not since we finished school. Muriel got married pretty much straight away; I went to her wedding. But I wanted to see the world instead, go to university, have adventures, that kind of thing. Then I joined the Army and you know the rest. I let someone else have that cab and we got chatting. 

“She was dressed all in black because her husband was killed in action last week. A pilot, shot down over the English Channel. He was supposed to be on leave this week. She had come down to London, with her daughter, to spend time with him and now they don’t even have a body to bury. As I was standing there on the footpath after she walked off, it occurred to me that waiting until this is ‘all over’ to enjoy myself is a bit foolish.”

“Why?” Steve asks, the corners of his mouth turning down as he listens to her story. 

“Because right now anything could happen tomorrow,” Bucky says quietly, eyes downcast. “Nothing’s certain anymore.”

“Barnes is right,” Peggy says, looking up at both of them. Her red lips are in a contemplative line. “When this war was declared here, we kept telling ourselves it would ‘be over by Christmas’, yet here we are nearly four years later. This could all finish next week… or it could be years. Muriel showed me that putting things off I want to do isn’t that good an idea right now.”

Peggy stops them in front of a building, where the faint strains of a band float out as patrons are ushered through a dark curtain hanging over the entrance to the dance club. Before the blackout started the club’s name flashed over the door in bright lights; they would stay out until the war was over. “So, we dance.”

“So what about all that ‘right partner’ stuff you were talking about?” Bucky asked, trying to straighten out his shirt in an effort to look more presentable next to the well dressed Steve and Peggy and not more like a hobo. “You found them yet?”

“I think I have,” she says evenly, arm raised just a little, waiting. Steve picks up the cue and puts a hand on her elbow, escorting her towards the entrance.

Bucky stands there for a moment, feeling invisible again. Peggy turns her head, calling over shoulder to get him to rejoin her and Steve. “Have you?”

For a moment, Bucky opens his mouth, ready to give her an honest answer, until Steve catches his eye. The Captain shakes his head slightly. Not right here. Not right now. Despite what Peggy has said, some things will have to wait until later. 

Bucky still stands there, uncertain what to do next. Steve hesitates in the doorway when it looks like Bucky is going to walk away. As much as he wants to go dancing with Peggy, Bucky shouldn’t have to be alone right now. Not after what happened to him. It takes all of Steve’s willpower not to hold out his arm like Peggy had just done for him. “Come on Buck. You love dancing.”

Bucky nods his head resolutely, taking a deep breath as he pulls himself together for Steve. He’s by their side in a few quick steps, smiling at Peggy and some other women that are going inside. “Yes, yes I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“That was jolly good fun!” Peggy laughs as the blackout curtain is pulled aside and they head out. “But my feet are very glad we’ve called it a night.”

They linger by the entrance for a few moments to let their eyes adjust to the night without street lamps, Peggy and Steve watching the people coming and going into the club, while Bucky leans back against a wall, lost in his own thoughts. “It’s not widely known, but Bucky gives a mean footrub,” Steve says.

The mention of his name pulls Bucky back into the present. “I- what- don’t listen to him, he exaggerates,” he mutters.

“If your hands are as good as your dancing, I can’t wait to find out the truth, Barnes,” she says, checking the time on her watch when there is a quick beam of light as the curtain is pulled back again. “Though since Captain Rogers and I need to report at 0800 hours, I should be heading home…”

Both Steve and Bucky straighten up at the mention of their evening ending, a small pang of disappointment going through Steve. Tonight had been the first time he could remember actually enjoying going dancing; Peggy had endured his lack of skill with good grace and she and Bucky had given him pointers throughout the night. Perhaps a few more nights of this and they might make a dancer out of him yet. “We’ll walk you home,” Steve offers, nudging his friend with his elbow. “Won’t we, Buck?”

“Sure,” Bucky agrees, nodding. “It’s dark out and all. Steve’ll fret all the way back to the barracks about you getting waylaid by some ruffian.”

“I think I can look after myself perfectly fine!” Peggy chuckles as she starts walking. Despite her claims about tired feet, there is a bounce in her step that wasn’t there earlier.

Steve finds it hard to not to match it as he falls in step with her. Bucky follows soon after, his steps more muted as he walks on the other side of Peggy, but even he is less tense than back in the pub. “So you don’t want us to walk you home?” Steve asks.

“I didn’t say that,” Peggy corrects him. “Just that I’m no wilting flower who doesn’t like to be underestimated.”

Bucky snorts gently. “Sounds like someone I know…”

It takes a moment for Steve to catch on, but when he does, he leans behind Peggy and pokes Bucky sharply in the shoulder. “Hey!”

With mock outrage, Bucky leans behind Peggy as well and pokes Steve back. When the pokes start fast and furiously behind her, Peggy mutters something under her breath about men acting like children, turns around and pokes both of them hard in the shoulder. “We’re here.”

Steve and Bucky take a step back, heads down, chastened. For a moment, Steve is reminded of all the times he and Bucky got into scrapes when they were younger. “Here?” he asks.

“Yes, here, my place,” Peggy says, opening up her purse to retrieve her key. A sliver of light from a curtain opened a crack momentarily breaks up the dark monotony of the row of terraced houses and a little face peeks out at them. A few moments later the child vanishes from the window and the curtain is pulled shut. “I’m up on the top floor.”

“Nice building, I think,” Steve said, looking up the façade of the building. The super serum means his night vision is far superior than what it used to be, but even that has its limits.

“Fancier than our place back in Brooklyn, that’s for sure,” Bucky adds, pointing up at something. “That’s real swell iron work on that railing there. Real craftsmanship.”

“Is it?” Peggy replies, looking up in the direction Bucky indicated at as she goes up to the door. “I can’t tell, it’s too dark.”

Steve looks sideways at Bucky. Sure, his eyesight had been good to begin with, but… He pushes the thought out of his mind as Peggy unlocks the door with a gentle click and turns back to them. “Do you drink tea?” she asks them.

“Tea?” Steve echoes, surprised by the question.

“That brown water pretending to be a drink?” Bucky chimes in with, pulling a face. “I tried it when I first got shipped over here. Tasted like someone had soaked their fucking socks in it!”

“Shhh…” Peggy puts a finger to her lips as she pushes the door open, ushering them into a hallway, past a door with ‘12A’ on it and up a flight of stairs. Once they are onto the landing of the next floor, she murmurs, “Downstairs is a right busybody; I don’t even want to imagine the fuss she’d kick up if she knew I was having one man visit, let alone _two_. “

When Steve starts pointing at the door of ‘12B’ with a ‘and them?’ expression on his face, she waves a hand to dismiss his worries. “He works the night shift; we can be as noisy as we want.”

“Anyway,” she adds as they ascend the next flight of stairs. “I’ve had your so called ‘American coffee’ – you’re not exactly one to talk, Barnes. I’ve had mud that was better. As it is, I have proper tea, not the muck they serve down in the mess hall.”

“I ‘pose I could give it _one_ more chance,” Bucky concedes. “I will, Agent Carter, if Steve will.”

“I… uh… I’ve never had tea before,” Steve admits, a little flustered as Bucky and Peggy looks down on him expectantly, as he follows them up the stairs.

“First time for everything, isn’t it?” Peggy smirks as she strides up to the only door on this floor, unlocks the door and lets herself in. “If I’m inviting you in for tea, you two might as well call me Peggy. Being called ‘Agent Carter’ in my own home makes it feel like work.”

“She already calls me ‘Steve’ when she feels like it,” Steve murmurs to Bucky with a little shrug, as they go in.

“So what do I call you?” she says to Bucky, slipping off her high heels as she disappears through a door way to where a bed can be seen beyond. “Do you prefer ‘James’ or ‘Bucky’?”

“Bucky is fine,” Bucky says as he and Steve stand in the living room-cum-dining room-cum-study, surveying a room that lacked any typical indication of a woman living there. Even the walls and furnishings are in sombre, neutral tones, with nary a floral pattern nor scrap of lace to be seen. 

Three framed pencil sketches of aeroplanes hang on the wall and Steve steps closer to appreciate the skill and effort of the artist. “I thought you said this was your place?” he calls out to Peggy, confused. 

“Well, it is at the moment, sort of,” she admits, padding out of the bedroom in her stockinged feet. She crosses the larger room and opens a door, revealing the kitchen. “I’m borrowing it from my brother, while he’s in North Africa somewhere. At least, I _think_ it’s North Africa. He might have been posted elsewhere since.”

“And here we were thinking you were a broad -” Bucky corrects himself when he gets a very sharp look from Steve. “Lady with unusual taste in décor.”

“What if I were?” Peggy retorts, leaning against the doorframe, kettle in hand. “Don’t go judging a book by its cover. Now, you two pick a record to dance to while I get the water boiling. Good tea shouldn’t be rushed, so you’ll have plenty of time.”

“Record?” Bucky echoes.

“Dance?” Steve says, looking at Bucky uncertainly.

“Us two?” Bucky says, alarmed.

Peggy, who had started to fill the kettle with water, turns off the faucet and comes back to the kitchen door. “Yes, you two. I saw how you two kept casting longing looks at each when we were at the club, when you think no one was looking.”

“You… did…?” Steve says, the colour draining out of his face. All it would take was one word to Colonel Phillips and there would be suddenly be an excuse to ship Bucky away… The panicked glance Bucky gives Steve suggests his thoughts are going to the same place.

“I didn’t get to where I am, especially being a woman and all, by not being very good at what I do,” Peggy explains, her lips curling up into a bemused smirk. “One of the things I do is notice patterns and little details other people overlook. I noticed.”

The two men stand in the middle of the room, jaws almost on the floor and cheeks aflame – Steve’s more so than Bucky’s. They look at each other, then look away, not sure if to laugh or cry.

“Anyway, I had a feeling there was something more than just mere friendship if Steve was ready to walk all the way into Austria and fight half of the German Army to find you, James,” Peggy continues, so casual it almost didn’t feel like she had just dropped at truckload of brick on them.

“You can use Bucky, it’s ok…” Bucky says weakly, still stunned. He takes a few steps back until the back of his legs hit the couch and he sits down with a muffled thump.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Peggy says, trying to reassure them. “After what you two just went through, that would just be cruel. Anyway, it’s kind of cute, you two; rather like the romance novels I read sometimes.”

“We’re like a romance novel?” Steve joins Bucky on the couch, still not quite believing what he’s hearing.

“But, I guess that means I’m going to have to concede defeat, isn’t it?” Peggy says with a rueful smile as she heads back into the kitchen to finish the promised tea preparations. “If you two are together, it’s the right thing to do.”

Everything inside Steve feels like he is going to explode right there and then. Massive relief pushed back the fear that something would go wrong if he and Bucky were found out… but in a way, it created something new that was wrong and he wasn’t sure what to do with that. He scrambles to his feet, almost tripping over himself in his rush to get to the kitchen door. “Wait…”

Peggy looks up from the stove as she lights the burner underneath the kettle. Bucky is a few steps behind Steve and he almost collides with Steve when Steve stops suddenly. “Yes, Bucky and I are… together… lovers, whatever you want to call it, for a while now,” Steve says, confirming what Peggy had figured out. “But I think you’re swell too. I like you, Peggy, I really do. You’re the first woman to see me as I as _me_ , even before they pumped me full of Erskine’s serum. In fact, you and Bucky… you’re probably the only ones who have.”

Steve slumps down on a hard kitchen chair, rubbing his hands over his face before looking up at them. “I feel terrible; if I choose, one of you is going to miss out and that kills me…”

“Why do you have to choose?” Bucky says quietly. “I mean, it ain’t like we’re doing things conventionally as it is, you and I. Why stop there? I want you, she wants you, you want us both. The hearts wants what it fucking wants.”

“I’m sure Emily Dickinson will appreciate you butchering her poetry,” Peggy says with gentle smile. “I agree with Bucky. Why should you have to choose? I’m alright with it if you two are; and, thanks to Doctor Erskine, there’s certainly enough of you to share now.”

“Yes, there is…” Bucky agrees, breaking into a slightly lecherous grin as he puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

For a moment, Steve can’t breathe while his brain processes what is happening. Finally, he takes a long, deep breath, silently thanking Doctor Erskine for lungs that didn’t struggle to function any more. He opens his mouth, fully expecting this all to be a dream or a hallucination and for it to evaporate. “Both? I can have you both? You both want _me_?”

“Is he always this dense?” Peggy murmurs over Steve’s head to Bucky.

“You have _no_ idea,” Bucky replies dryly.

Bucky ruffles Steve’s hair, his hand lingering on the nape of Steve’s neck before Bucky strides back into the living room. “I’ll pick a record.”

Peggy reaches out, brushing her thumb across Steve’s cheek, smiling at him just as the kettle starts to sing. “I better get that,” she says.

Steve sits there, grinning to himself. _Both_. Who would have thunk it?


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok, so it’s not as bad as the drek down in the mess hall,” Bucky admits after taking a wary sip of the tea that Peggy pours into plain white china cups. He and Steve sprawl on the couch, taking a break from dancing for a few minutes. He takes another sip. “I guess I could get used to this…”

"Oh, it’s definitely not the rubbish you had before,” Peggy says smugly, sipping from her own cup while seated queen-like in an armchair at right angles to the couch. “This is Earl Grey tea. Black tea with oil of bergamot infused into it for flavour. Much better then straight black tea, in my opinion. I like it with a bit of fresh milk, but that’s getting hard to come by easily these days.”

“Bergamot?” Bucky asks, wandering back to the stack of records piled neatly next to the player on the side table, taking big mouthfuls of his drink as he walks.

“It’s a type of orange, Buck,” Steve says, sipping his tea contentedly. He had barely stopped grinning since the revelation in the kitchen earlier. It had felt strange, at first, to be dancing with Bucky in view of someone else, without fear of a reprisal following. It was a feeling he could get used to quite easily. “You don’t have to gulp it down either, y’know… you’re allowed to take your time.”

“Sorry,” Bucky mutters, a shadow darkening his face momentarily. “If you didn’t eat fast in the camp, someone else took your food or you got beaten by the guards. Guess I haven’t shaken the habit yet.”

“Buck… I’m sorry. It should have occurred to me…” Steve says, aghast at himself. He had been so happy to have Bucky back, that he hadn’t actually given much thought to what his friend had gone through. Then again, this was the first Bucky had said anything outside of the debriefing and then he’d kept most of his own experiences out of that too.

Taking Steve’s half drunk tea cup out of his hands, Bucky pulls Steve to his feet and nuzzles his lips against Steve’s. “Hey, you didn’t know,” he says gently. “Don’t beat yourself up, ok?”

“He’s right; we weren’t really aware of the full extent of what was going on in Schmidt’s camp,” Peggy pipes up, tucking her feet under her behind as she sips her drink. “Mind you, that wouldn’t have stopped you from going in, isn’t that right, Steve?”

As the woman on the record sings about bluebirds and cliffs, Bucky leads Steve back into the middle of the room. He slides one hand around Steve’s waist, taking Steve’s free hand in his other as they begin to dance again. Even though he stands as tall as Bucky, if not taller, Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. His cheeks flush again in response to Peggy’s comment. “Shuddup,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, I leave this little punk alone for five minutes and he goes from picking fights in Brooklyn to picking fights with the Third Reich,” Bucky teases affectionately, giving him a little squeeze on the butt that just makes Steve turn nearly as red as Peggy’s dress.

“You think that’s bad?” Peggy chuckles, wagging a finger in Steve’s direction. “This one threw himself on a live grenade during basic training. Well, it wasn’t _actually_ a live grenade, it turned out to be a dummy one, but we didn’t find that out until _afterwards_.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Bucky stops abruptly, gripping Steve’s shoulder as he steps back so he can look the other man in the face. Bucky’s face drains of colour and there is pain in his eyes. “Why’d you need to be so goddamn heroic all the time?!?”

Steve tries to give Bucky a cocky smile, but it falters half way and he can’t quite meet Bucky’s eyes. “You know me, Buck. I can’t just ignore something I think is wrong. I ain’t little anymore, I’ll be ok.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s going to worry any less,” points out Peggy gently, placing a hand on Steve’s other shoulder as she gets up and stands next to Bucky. “And he won’t be the only one either. I hope you realise what you’ve signed up for.”

“I know, I know,” Steve says. “You gonna be a mother hen like Buck here?”

“I am not a - ” Bucky stops, seeing the smirk that’s formed on Steve’s pink lips. “Okay, maybe sometimes I _am_ , but it ain’t like I’m not driven to it!”

“We all worry about the people we care about,” Peggy murmurs. “Anyway, again, you’re not exactly one to talk, Steve Rogers, about not being concerned for others. Your pot is calling, Mr Kettle.”

“Me? I, uh…” Steve tries coming up with another snappy comeback, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. When he fails, he leans forward and plants his lips on Peggy’s, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her closer as he deepens the kiss. When there’s a soft snigger from Bucky, Steve pulls him close against his side and silences Bucky in the same way.

Peggy’s gaze is captivated by them when Steve and Bucky break their kiss; her own lips part slightly as her breathing becomes heavier and her cheeks are flushed. She makes no effort to hide her interest. “Is tonight the first time you’ve seen men kissing?” Bucky asks, amused by her response.

Stepping back a bit, Peggy chuckles softly when she sees half of her red lipstick has ended up on Steve’s lips, and in turn, Bucky’s. “I _have_ been in Brooklyn after dark. I know what goes on there. You look in the right spot, you'll see more than mere _kissing_. But I’ve never seen it up this close before.”

She grins at them, settling back down on her arm chair. “Have to say, it’s a sight I find rather pleasing on the eye.”

Steve’s cheeks go pink again, both at her response and upon seeing how far Peggy’s lipstick has travelled. He uses his thumb to try and wipe it off Bucky’s lips when Bucky comes back to him after changing the record to a sensual jazz number, but the issue is made moot when Bucky pulls him into another kiss, nudging Steve’s mouth open with his lips, showing off for Peggy. 

Peggy smiles appreciatively as she sips at the rest of tea, jiggling a foot in time to the music as they sway to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Steve and Bucky were dancing to: http://youtu.be/CAPCeb_YzwY


	5. Chapter 5

“You weren’t kidding about his foot rubs,” Peggy murmurs appreciatively, melting back against Steve’s chest.

Steve looks at Bucky over Peggy’s shoulder; giving him an ‘I can’t believe this is actually happening’ grin. Bucky sits crossed legged on the rug, Peggy’s foot in his work-hardened hands and a half empty tub of Peggy’s hand cream next to him. Steve shifts further back on the couch to give Peggy more room between his legs. He hadn’t complained when she had positioned herself there instead of sitting next to him.

“No ma’am, he was not,” Bucky says, beaming at them bemusedly as he works his way up the inside of Peggy’s arch with his thumbs. “You know, if this is all it took to get a woman between Steve’s legs, I shoulda done this _years_ ago…”

Peggy snorts gently as she smiles at Bucky’s statement, taking Steve’s hands in her own and bringing them around so they rest on her stomach, his arms now encircling her. Turning her head, she nudges Steve’s chin with her nose until he meets her lips with his. Most of Peggy’s lipstick has been kissed off her lips by this point in the night.

As Bucky scoops up a dollop of cream and starts on her other foot, massaging away the ache of standing most of the day in heels, Peggy moans into Steve’s mouth. It is all Steve can do to not give Bucky a thumbs up over how well his situation has gone so far. 

Lips still on Peggy’s, Steve slides a hand up her stomach, stopping just before the swell of her breasts. “May I?” he asks, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“You’re asking permission?” The surprised tone Peggy’s voice makes is clear that this is something that doesn’t happen to her often. 

“Just seems the right thing to do,” Steve admits, Bucky nodding as he listens. “Asking instead of just taking. Anyway, out of all the women I’ve met, you’re the first I’ve know that could break my spine if I was an asshole about what you wanted to do…”

“This is true…” Peggy concedes, taking Steve’s hand and placing it firmly on her covered breast. “If you do something I don’t like, I’ll tell you, understood?”

She points a finger at Bucky, who is watching all this with a smirk, his hands stilled. “Who told you to stop?” she says firmly. 

Bucky chuckles and gives her a two fingered salute before getting back to the task literally in his hands. “I like her,” he tells Steve warmly.

“Glad you do,” Steve replies, cupping Peggy’s other breast experimentally, enjoying the feeling of having his hands full with Peggy’s cleavage and the change of tone in Peggy’s moans as he does. His cock starts to thicken in his pants, knowing that it isn’t just Bucky drawing those sounds out of her lips.

“I’m not complaining,” Peggy adds, arching her back a little, pushing herself into Steve’s large hands more. “Especially if Bucky keeps doing that his hands…”

“Oh yeah, his hands are magical…” Steve agrees, slipping a hand under the plunging neckline of Peggy’s red dress, fingertips hitting silk petticoat. With an impatient little sigh, he delves under that, only to be stopped by the solid wonder of modern construction that is Peggy’s brassiere. 

He tries again, with his other hand and the other cup on the undergarment and is flummoxed once again. _"How do I?”_ he mouths at Bucky frantically.

Bucky tries to keep a straight face as he watches his beau stare down at Peggy’s cleavage, the curling up of his lips betraying he can practically hear the cogs in Steve’s mind going as he tries to figure out what to do. Peggy must be hearing them too when she asks Steve gently, “Haven’t you done this before?”

“Not like this,” Steve admits. “Never was allowed this far before.”

“Not even with all those chorus girls on tour?” Peggy says, surprised. 

Steve shrugs a little. “Most of them just saw me like a big brother. I kissed a few of them, but it never got any further than that. I guess my heart wasn’t it enough for them. They weren’t _you_ ,” he says, nuzzling at the side of Peggy’s neck. He then looks over at Bucky. “Or _you_.” 

“Yeah, I know, I know, I’m a sap-“ Steve begins, not getting far before Bucky abandons Peggy’s foot, scoots up next to Steve and Peggy on the couch and covers Steve’s lips with his own.

Peggy squirms in Steve’s arms, trying to turn her head around enough to see what’s happening. Steve gasps against Bucky’s mouth as all her wriggling brushes up against the bulge in his pants. Recognising that sound, Bucky gets up, taking Steve’s hand and tugging him in the direction of Peggy’s bedroom. “It’ll be easier to get under that bra if you take the damned dress _off_ ,” Bucky says, looking to Peggy to help him get the mountain of a man off the couch. “Ain’t that right?”

“Rather,” Peggy agrees, getting to her feet lazily and taking Steve’s free hand. “C’mon, we haven’t got all night.”

With a smirk, Steve lets himself become a dead weight and, while in the past this has never worked with Bucky, more recent developments means it finally works for him. Bucky and Peggy tug on his arms a few times as he tried not to laugh, but he lets out a loud yelp when Bucky reaches down and tickles him hard on the side of his stomach.

“Ha! I see the serum didn’t fix _that_!” Bucky crows as Steve thrashes about, almost sliding off the couch, as Peggy joins in the tickling. 

“Alright! Alright! Uncle! _Uncle!_ ” Steve finally manages to get out between gasps of breath. This time when Bucky and Peggy start pulling him up, he gives no resistance.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is all women’s underwear this frustrating?” Steve complains. This would have been so much easier with his slender, little hands from before instead of these great big paws he has now.

Everything that Steve had been wearing above the waist had been left out on the couch after Peggy and Bucky stripped them off him in a flurry of hands and kisses. That Red Dress and Peggy’s slip hang over the back of a chair in the corner of the bedroom. Peggy stands in her underwear as Steve struggles with the simple task of unhooking the back of her bra. Bucky watches all this, lying on his side on the bed, his army shirt unbuttoned and pushed open, undershirt pulled out of his trousers and the beginnings of a glorious hickey on his collarbone. “It gets easier with practise,” Bucky offers.

When Steve looks over to him for help, Bucky puts his hands up. “Oh no, you gotta learn how to do this yourself. Anyway, whaddya complaining about, least you can see what you’re doing.”

“Some of us have to do it without looking _and_ with it behind us,” Peggy comments dryly. “You should try it some time.”

“Nah, we’d never get anything in his size,” Bucky quips, giving them a cocky smirk. “Just look at him, his shirts barely fit as is…”

“Perhaps we should get one for you!” Steve retorts. He finally gets the first hook and eye undone. “I could practise on you when Peggy ain’t around.”

Steve’s hands falter for a moment when he sees Bucky’s seriously considering the suggestion he had made in total jest. A soft intake of breath from Peggy suggest she’s also considering it and finding the concept… pleasing.

A quick shake of his head to get rid of the image that planted itself there and Steve keeps working on the rest of the bra fastenings under the wide band across Peggy’s back falls free in two halves. Turning Peggy around to face him, Steve reverently peels the bra off her, his hands coming up to cup Peggy’s soft breasts once the bra drops to the floor.

“Wow,” Steve murmurs, in awe.

Peggy brings her hands up to the back of Steve’s neck, guiding his head down to hers so she can kiss him. Her lips are gentle on his, with an undertone of hunger. She’s taking it slow for him, he realises with a start. He’s read enough stories to know that the roles are usually the other way around.

“Is this your…?” Steve starts to ask hesitantly, ducking his head a little. “I think we all know about me, but… can I even _ask_ that?”

Peggy just smiles at his earnest awkwardness, kissing him on the lips again. “You’re not my first man,” she says. “I’m not telling you how many, because, quite frankly, that’s none of your business at this point in time. But I’m not a blushing virgin, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Unlike _some_ people,” Bucky murmurs wickedly from the bed. He lets out an indignant yelp when Steve grabs a little needlepoint cushion from the chair and hurls it at his head. “Hey!”

“Fine, fine!” Bucky says, rolling his eyes theatrically when Steve gives him the stink eye. “Not a _complete_ virgin. But unlike most first-timers, _Dearest_ , you’ve got someone with experience with both teams to help ya out…”

Bucky’s teasing comes to a halt when he sees the tiny smirk on Peggy’s mouth. “What, I ain’t the only one?”

“I _did_ go to an all girls school, Bucky,” Peggy says, giving him a knowing look. “I was curious.”

She looks at faces agog for the second time that night. “It wasn’t for me, in the end. Below the waist, I mean,” she says with a little shrug. “But breasts… well. Breasts are _lovely_. Absolutely lovely.”

“Yes… yes they are,” Bucky agrees after a few stunned moments. “Where did you meet this absolute delight again, Steve?”

“He joined the Army,” Peggy replies for Steve, hooking her fingers in the belt loops on Steve’s trousers and pulling him towards the bed. Taking a moment to shed herself of all her remaining underthings bar her pale pink French knickers, she sits on the edge of the bed. Bucky sits up and perches on the edge of the bed next to Peggy, reaching out and snagging Steve by belt loops too.

Grabbing the front of Bucky’s undershirt, Steve leans down for another kiss from him. While Steve’s lips jostle with those of Bucky, Peggy leaves light kisses across Steve’s palm on his other hand and up the inside of his forearm. Steve sighs with contentment, then tugs a little impatiently on Bucky’s undershirt. “You gonna take this off?” he demands of Bucky. “Seems like you’ve got on more than the rest of us combined.”

“What’s in it for me?” Bucky teases playfully.

Getting down on his knees, Steve draws Peggy into a kiss once more; gaining confidence the longer he does it, his hand on her thigh teasing the lacy edging on the bottom of her knickers. When Peggy comes up for air, Steve moves his head, seeking Bucky’s lips. Their kiss is briefer, Steve breaking it off to lay his head on Bucky’s knee and look up at his beau. “Take your shirt off?”

Bucky’s smirk softens as he looks down at the Steve in his lap and he tugs both of his shirts over his head, ditching them across the room. “Happy now?” he says, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Very,” Steve replies, his eyes fluttering shut as Peggy trails her fingertips down one side of his neck.

Bucky cards his fingers through Steve’s short hair. “Such a little punk,” he murmurs affectionately.

“Always.” Steve looks up at them both with a lazy smile of the cat who has got all his canaries. 

“I don’t mean to put a dampener on things,” Peggy says, still playing with the curve of Steve’s neck. “But one of you has a French letter, right? I don’t have any… not something I have lying around the place, to be honest…”

“I… I don’t…” Steve says, alarm creeping into his eyes. “Never really thought I’d need one…”

Steve looks up at Bucky and Bucky shakes his head. “Y’know, I think this is the first time I can remember I’ve gone dancing without one… now if we were back in Brooklyn…”

Peggy’s brow creases as she frowns. “I _do_ want to make love to you, Steve, very much. And I know I said earlier that now is not the time to put off things I want…”

“But getting in the family way isn’t something you want to do right now?” Steve finishes for her. He grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze as she starts nodding vigorously. “I get that, I really do. This ain’t the best time for it; can’t think of a worse time.”

“Not something Steve and I have had to worry about, between the two of us being guys, to be honest,” Bucky admits. 

“Either of you knock up someone, it isn’t going to affect your service much,” Peggy points out. “It happens to me, it’s bye-bye SSR.”

The three of them sit there in contemplation for several minutes, until Steve says, “We can do other stuff other than me sticking Big Steve in you, y’know…”

Peggy side-eyes Steve, first bewilderment washing over her face, then the struggle to not simply burst out laughing. “Big Steve?!?”

“What?”

“You _named_ it?” Peggy says, still trying to keep a straight face. “Do all men do this?”

“Not _every_ one of us!” Steve mumbles, pink creeping down his cheeks, down his neck and across his shoulders.

Bucky keeps his mouth shut, suddenly interested in the play of light and shadow in one corner of the room.

Scooting backwards across the bed until she is learning against the bedhead, Peggy crosses her arms under her breasts. “Well, come on then. Let’s see Big Steve then.”

“You – want – uh – sure!” Steve stammers, once it had got through his head Peggy was still interested despite the change of plans. Getting to his feet and cursing his big fingers again, he unbuckles his belt, unfastens his trousers and yanks them down, taking his boxers with them until they pool around his ankles.

Steve’s cock twitches in response as Peggy and Bucky’s heads cock to the side in unison, appreciative grins lighting up their faces.

“You saw it before me, Bucky,” Peggy asks, eyes firmly fixated on Steve’s engorging penis. “Did the serum…?”

“Not as much as you would think, actually,” Bucky admits, before his lecherous grin returns. “Not everything about him was little before. Didn’t really need any extra help there.”

Peggy gives Steve an impressed nod, while Bucky just looks smug. “I’m right here,” Steve says dryly, hands on hips.

“Yes, yes you _are_ ,” murmurs Peggy, happily agreeing. “Are you going to stand there all day looking handsome or are you going to come play with the Girls again?”

“The Girls?” Steve shakes the last of his clothes off his legs and climbs onto the bed, nuzzling against Bucky’s neck as he does. 

Peggy looks down, giving her bosoms a jiggle. “You think you’re the only one who gives their parts pet names?”

Steve nudges her arms to the side as he straddles Peggy’s legs, cupping her breasts with his hands again. He seems delighted when Peggy gasps sharply as he rubs the pads of his thumbs against her nipples and they harden quickly in response. Steve does it again, noting the differences in response and feel of his two lovers. As he rubs his cheek against the top of the swell of Peggy’s breasts, he murmurs to Bucky. “Hate to say it, but your Girls have got some serious competition here…”

Bucky stretches out on the other side of the bed, rolling onto his side to watch them. “How can I compete with those beauties? Apples ‘n oranges, Stevie. Apples ‘n oranges.”

With a chuckle at Bucky’s comment, Peggy wraps her arms around Steve’s neck, half pulling herself up and half pulling him down. They meet half way, lips pressed tight against lips; their torsos and hips flush against each other. 

They kiss softly, exploring each other’s mouth. Steve is loath to take his hands off Peggy’s warm and inviting breasts just yet, so he keeps them there for now. His cock, trapped between the two of them, ignites a pool of heat in his lower belly and when Bucky reaches out to stroke the back of Steve’s calf, beads of clear pre-cum smear across Steve and Peggy’s stomachs.

Peggy kisses along Steve’s jaw line, dragging her finger nails down the line of Steve’s spine as she does. “I’d like to see you kissing Bucky again,” she murmurs huskily. “I’d like that an awful lot.”

Steve’s cock twitches, smearing more pre-cum. “You would?” he murmurs, biting down on a moan as Peggy suckles on his earlobe. 

“Could do more than that,” Bucky offers, his grin full of lust more than anything. “Wanna see what Steve looks like when he cums? If you want…”

Peggy shoots back with a smirk, “Do the English like tea?”


	7. Chapter 7

Steven Grant Rogers cannot believe his lucky stars. Lying on his back, in the middle of Peggy’s bed, Steve is sandwiched between his lovers. Bucky is teaching Peggy which places on Steve will draw out whimpers and moans from Steve if played with, sucked on and lightly worried with teeth.

Steven Grant Rogers cannot believe his lucky stars _at all_.

Any scraps of composure he still has about himself are thrown to the wind when Bucky captures Steve’s left nipple in his mouth, teasing the hardening nub with the tip of his tongue. A few seconds later, Peggy seals her mouth around Steve’s other nipple. 

Taking his lips off Steve for a moment, Bucky shows Peggy what he is doing to Steve’s nipple. Peggy gives a delighted little murmur of approval and mimics Bucky’s tongue with her own.

The moan builds in Steve’s throat, going from a breathy whimper to a full out groan the more they play with his nipples. He’d always been painfully aware of the connection between his nipples and his dick, but everything he’d done with Bucky hasn’t prepared him for the sweet torture that is this. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d been _this_ painfully aroused. 

When Peggy starts to slide her hand along the V of muscle on his hips, the touch ignites a spark of pleasure so unexpected that his hips buck up, dislodging Bucky and Peggy from Steve’s chest.

“Sorry!” Steve gasps, clutching at the sheet underneath them to ground himself. Peggy and Bucky’s ministrations made it hard to think straight right now. “You two… _holy cow_ …”

Bucky lightly strokes his fingers on his side of the V on Steve’s hips, grinning smugly when Steve’s hips rise up again; Steve’s cock is hard as a rock and standing proud, still weeping pre-cum. Bucky, who has shed his trousers along the way, sports a tent in his cotton boxers to rival Steve’s. He presses it against Steve’s hip, biting down on his lower lip at his own soft groan.

“I think it’s time to show Peggy what you look like when you come, Stevie,” Bucky says, wrapping his hand around Steve’s engorged shaft. “Whaddya think?”

Steve nods so enthusiastically he fears his head will fall off. “You still wanna see that, Peggy?”

“Oh yes,” she says firmly. “So much.”

Bucky nudges Steve into shifting so he is lying diagonally across the bed, then taps Steve’s shins. At Bucky’s signal, Steve pulls his feet back towards himself and opens his legs, letting Bucky settle belly down between his legs. Bucky rubs cheek against Steve’s inner thigh as he gazes lovingly at Steve’s cock.

As this is going on, Peggy rearranges herself so she is half sitting up next to Steve, propping herself up on her left arm. “You two have had a chance to fuck since Bucky shipped out, right?”

Steve didn’t think he could be more aroused, but hearing Peggy Carter use filthy language excites him to no end. He’s learned so much about her in the last few hours…

“Italy-“ Steve manages to get out as Bucky slides his sassy mouth over the smooth, flushed head of Steve’s penis. “Once- on the march back to the camp—You ain’t keeping us from that- reunion—if that’s- what you’re worried- ‘bout-“

Bucky takes his lips off Steve to elaborate. “Stevie here managed to get me behind some trees during a rest break. Got my trousers down and fucked me, holding me up against a tree.”

Both of the men grin broadly at the memory. “Before _this_ ,” Bucky adds, poking Steve’s muscled chest. “It was the other way ‘round, me fucking Stevie up against the wall. Was amazing for him to finally be able to do it to me, for a change. Some of the best sex I’ve ever had. That and the whole ‘I ain’t fucking dead’ aspect, yanno?”

“I imagine so,” Peggy agrees, brushing her lips against Steve’s cheek. Steve can see she’s staring at Bucky enthusiastically working on Steve’s cock, pupils dilated with desire. Steve doesn’t blame her; he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Bucky Barnes, mouth half way down Steve’s dick.

When Bucky looks up at them, Steve’s heart gives a little lurch, then it gives a lot, when he thinks of how close he came to losing Bucky from his life. Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky’s free hand, twining his fingers with Bucky’s and holding tight. With his other hand, he reaches up and presses his hand against the flushed skin of her back, stroking up into her hair. This thing with Peggy might be new and he still isn’t sure what to do, but Steve sure as hell doesn’t want to let go of it in a hurry.

Bucky presses his tongue along the underside of Steve’s dick as he attempts to take in as much of Steve as he can into his mouth. With a low hum, Bucky manages to get so far down Steve’s shaft that his nose brushes against the dense thatch of hair at the base of Steve’s penis. Feeling the tip of his cock graze against the back of Bucky’s throat, Steve arches back up, his mouth falling open as his eyes shut. “Fucking hell,” he moans softly.

“What was that?” Bucky lifts his mouth off Steve’s dick with a wet, audible pop. “Speak up! Didn’t hear you!”

“You heard me just fine, you ass!” Steve retorts, nudging Bucky in the side with his foot. Peggy snickers, amused.

Bucky goes back down on Steve, taking him all in one slick move and groaning with satisfaction as he drags his lips back up Steve’s shaft achingly slow. The vibrations from Bucky’s mouth push Steve closer and closer to edge, the heat and tension building in Steve overwhelming his senses to the point that all he can do is writhe on the bed, mouth agape with lust.

Hearing the whisper of fabric, Steve focuses long enough to turn his head and see Peggy sliding off her knickers and kicking them off the edge of the bed. When she slides her hand over her curly triangle of pubic hair and presses her middle finger in, biting her lower lip as she whimpers with pleasure as she touches herself, Steve feels like he is balancing on a knife edge and he can’t last long there.

Reaching up, he pulls her head down to his, his lips barely touching hers when a ragged moan bubbles up out of his mouth. Peggy can see Steve is barely holding himself together. She nudges him back onto the bed, pressing open-mouthed kisses up his neck, before sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

Between Bucky’s hot, wet mouth on his cock; Peggy’s breathy moans into his ear as she keeps touching herself; and knowing that watching he and Bucky together are the reason she’s so aroused, something gives inside Steve and the heat pulses through Steve a firework on the Fourth of July. His vision goes unfocused as he arches off the bed and shouts out, not caring if all of London hears him. 

Steve sags back onto the bed, his body still shuddering as Bucky tongues at the head of his cock, lapping up and swallowing as much of Steve’s cum as he can. Peggy stills for a moment and Steve is sure that if he looks at her right now, she’ll be staring at Bucky on his dick again. Steve totally understands. The sight of Bucky with his mouth on his dick is one of the most beautiful things Steve has ever seen.

They better hope there isn’t another bombing raid on the city anytime soon, because Steve is pretty sure his legs aren’t taking him anywhere right now, considering how boneless he feels right now.

“Fuck me…” Steve sighs happily, sucking in a large lungful of air, as if he’d just ran a mile.

“Next time, yeah?” Bucky promises, using his eyebrows to give a pointed look in Peggy’s direction and remind Steve that it is good to give as well as receive. 

Even though his legs still feel like cooked noodles, Steve uses the strength in his arms and torso to roll onto his side so he’s facing Peggy. She looks down at him through hooded eyes and he smiles up at her, bumping her shoulder gently with his forehead. “So you got to see me in the throes of passion,” Steve begins.

“Mmmm, that I did,” she agrees, her voice low with desire. She hasn’t moved her hand where it rests between her thighs.

“I’d like to see you… you know…” Steve presses kisses to Peggy’s collarbone, while Bucky stretches out on the other side of Steve, losing his underwear somewhere along the way. Wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist, Bucky presses himself against Steve’s back and legs, his still-erect dick rubbing above the swell of Steve’s buttcheeks.

“ ’You know?’ ” Peggy chuckles, shifting so she is on her back. “I just watched you being taken apart in the most intimate manner by Bucky and now you’re suddenly all bashful with me again? You want to see me _cum_ , Steven Rogers? To watch me moan and orgasm?”

Steve wonders if it is the serum or the visions that Peggy is putting in his head that is making his cock twitch a little again. He wouldn’t have thought he’d still have anything left to give…

“Yes, I wanna see you moan, Peggy,” Steve says, splaying his hand across her stomach. It is different from Bucky’s, softer but still strong. Steve feels Bucky kiss him between his shoulder blades, rubbing his cock ever so slightly against Steve – not enough to be terribly distracting, but enough for Bucky to enjoy the friction and Steve to be pleased Bucky isn’t letting himself miss out on pleasure too.

“I wanna _make_ you moan,” Steve says, going shy again. He is acutely aware that his experience with pleasuring women is largely theoretical.

“Just ask her what to do, sheesh!” Bucky says, voice muffled as he sucks a lovebite on Steve’s shoulder. Steve practically hears Bucky rolling his eyes.

With a shake of her head and muttering something about ‘still not knowing a bloody thing about women’, Peggy takes Steve’s hand, moving her hand from her groin and replacing it with Steve’s. She cants her head, pointing to a spot on the curve of her neck. Steve presses his lips there, kissing down her neck when he is rewarded with a soft, but needy, moan. He wants to nip at the skin and leave a mark, but he knows it wouldn’t do for Peggy to report for duty tomorrow with one. 

He strokes his fingers over Peggy’s public hair. “It’s so soft,” he says between kisses. 

“Different?” Peggy murmurs. She places her hand over Steve’s, guiding his fingers through the short curls, to the edge where her labia meet and presses down gently.

“Yes, but good different. I like different.” When this earns Steve appreciative murmurs from the woman in front of him and the man at his back, his heart swells in his chest. 

When Peggy’s breath catches in her throat as Steve presses against her again, Steve lifts his head, checking her reaction is still one of pleasure and not hesistation.

“You’re fine,” Peggy assures him. “Just touch me a little lower-”

“Here?” Steve asks, feeling the swollen nub nested there.

“Yes, that’s it,” Peggy replies, a shiver going through her body as Steve plays with her clitoris and keeps watching her face for her reaction. “Right there… oh yes, just like that!”

Steve rubs over that spot again, slowly at first, but speeding up as her arousal makes her slick. He mouths at her shoulder, listening to the delightful whimpers coming out of her mouth.

Behind Steve, Bucky groans approvingly at how quickly Steve is learning. Steve angles his rear back towards Bucky and the groan rises in urgency as Bucky’s pre-cum spreads over the small of Steve’s back. From the way Bucky is gripping Steve’s hip, there’ll be bruises soon which will disappear by the morning. 

“Keep doing that,” Peggy says in a ragged voice that borders on a plea. She pushes her hips up into Steve’s hand, her head thrown back as she showers praise on him. “Oh yes! Yes please! That’s lovely-”

Steve picks up pace with a firmer touch and he bends his head, sealing his lips around Peggy’s nipple. Her words tumble out faster and louder until they blend into a wordless moan as she comes apart under his hand.

There is a strangled grunt from Bucky suddenly Steve’s back is painted with streaky of Bucky’s semen, hot and sticky against his skin.

Hearing Bucky’s orgasm only excites Peggy more, her thighs pressing together around Steve’s fingers, trembling as she tumbles towards her own release. Without warning her back arches as her cries quickly comes to a high pitched crescendo, her body shuddering several times before she lets out a final moan and going rigid for a few long heartbeats, before collapsing back onto the bed.

The three of them lie there, now Peggy and Bucky’s turn to hope some great calamity doesn’t befall them before them can recover the power to move.

“So I did ok?” Steve asks with a cheeky grin, his arm across Peggy’s stomach, just under breasts that are still heaving from exertion. 

Peggy looks at him somewhat unfocusedly. When she can’t make her mouth form the words she wants, she just pats him on the head a few times before even that seems too hard to do right now and she sinks back onto the bed again.

When Steven rolls onto his stomach and turns to check on Bucky, he finds Bucky rooting around in a drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed until he finds a handkerchief. Placing a happy, but tired, kiss on Steve’s forehead, Bucky cleans up the cum from Steve’s back before ditching the soiled cloth over the side of the bed.

“Bloody hell,” Peggy says once the power of speech returns to her. “You’re a fast learner, Steve Rogers.”

“If only he was that quick at learning dance steps,” Bucky quips, poking Steve until he turns onto his side so Bucky can spoon against his back.

“Well maybe I need a better teacher,” Steve shoots back affectionately. 

Buck gives a dismissive ‘pfft’ and presses his nose against the nape of Steve’s neck. Steve chuckles softly as Bucky’s breath tickles his skin. 

Peggy smiles contentedly as she watches Steve trail a finger around her navel, the loop getting bigger with each circuit. “Are you two going to stay tonight?”

“If you’ll have us,” answers Steve, which is seconded by a murmur from Bucky.

“I’ll set the alarm, then,” Peggy says, getting up and padding over to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room and picking up her wind-up alarm clock from the top. “I’ll have it go off at 0600 hours.”

“That early?” Bucky complains, face still buried against Steve’s neck.

“I _could_ set if for a little later,” Peggy admits. “But then there won’t be time for a decent cup of tea - ”

“0600 is perfect!” Bucky hurriedly says.

“That’s fine,” Steve says. “If it’s your tea we’re drinking. I like your tea.”

“Then that settles it,” Peggy says cheerily, trying to stop the yawn that rises up in her throat with not much success. “Tea and toast in the morning, before we have to report into work.”

After setting the clock, Peggy turns off the light and climbs back into bed. She lies on her back close to Steve as she can, pulling the covers over the three of them. She gives Bucky’s hand, resting on Steve’s hip, a friendly squeeze before pulling Steve’s arm back over her waist. A few moments later, Peggy’s breathing falls into a steady rhythm; Steve is sure she has fallen asleep. It isn’t too long before Steve’s eyes grow heavy and he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve’s not sure how long he’s slept, but it can’t have been more than an hour or two when he wakes, feeling the mattress move under him as Bucky gets out of bed and leaves the room as quietly as he can. When Bucky doesn’t return after what Steve would consider sufficient time to visit the bathroom, Steve carefully gets out of bed and goes looking for Bucky.

Steve finds Bucky pacing agitatedly in the lounge room. 

“You ok?” Steve asks softly, wrapping his arms around Bucky to soothe him.

“I can’t sleep on that bed,” Bucky admits sheepishly. “Feels like a fuckin’ marshmallow after sleeping on the ground. Marshmallow's ain't for sleeping on.”

“Then we’ll sleep out here on the rug,” Steve decides. “Peggy can have the bed-”

“The floor is fine,” Peggy interrupts, flicking on the bedroom light as she stands in the doorway. “I’ve slept on worse. Anyway, it’s a nice rug.”

Bucky is so grateful for their understanding that he plants a kiss on Peggy’s cheek as they raid the bed for pillows and blankets. He kisses a slightly stunned Steve on the lips, before piling bed things in Steve’s arms.

Once they are settled on the rug in the lounge room and the lights turned off again, Steve finds himself flanked on both sides, being both big and little spoon at the same time. He holds off from sleeping until he can hear both Bucky and Peggy slip into sleep. 

Satisfied Steve lets sleep claim in again, a smile on his lips. In the morning he’ll wake up with the right partner –both of them – on either side of him. Then there’ll be tea, just the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have noticed that this is now the first story in a series. There are more stories with these three and their tea still floating around in my head. It'll take time, but they'll be written.


End file.
